


Paint Me like One of Your French Bots

by 1FrozenRutabaga



Series: Gifts for Friends! [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bears Being Boyfriends, Bonnie and Blu appear for like a second, Brief Bonnie/Toy Bonnie, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freddy tried his best, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Red jumped the gun, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FrozenRutabaga/pseuds/1FrozenRutabaga
Summary: Red decides it's high-time he teaches Freddy to draw, but he may have picked something a little too advanced to start off with.





	Paint Me like One of Your French Bots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazanica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazanica/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Maz! You fell into my trap when I asked you about pet names for your ships (even though they're only used like twice) and I used your fun fact sheet about your bots as reference! Now I have written you a birthday fic that will take over the Tri State Area-!
> 
> Since I can't draw to save my life and I wanted to do something for you, I wrote you a short ship-fic. I also have no clue what you start off with when you begin drawing, I'm just assuming you start with circles or something, but this idea popped into my head and it had to come out for your b-day.

“Draw me!”

Freddy blinked. “Huh?”

Red’s smile was enthusiastic. “Draw me,” he repeated.

Freddy just laughed. “Red, that’s probably the funniest joke you’ve ever told me.”

“It’s not a joke, dummy,” the smaller grumbled, crossing his arms. “Look, I said I was going to teach you how to draw and I will.”

“Should we be starting with portraits? With my lack of skill…”

“Hey, we’ll at least know where to start smoothing out the rough edges.” Red crossed his arms loosely, smiling knowingly. “Come on, it’s only a lesson.”

“But from what you’re saying, you’re going to sit on a chair and I’m going to draw you?” Freddy summarized.

The smaller shrugged. “Just to see where we’ll start later.”

This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. Freddy _was not_ good at drawing and starting off with drawing someone, his boyfriend of all volunteers, wasn’t a good way to start off the show.

But Red looked so eager and excited, and Freddy knew how much he wanted to teach him how to draw, so he just sighed and said, “Alright.”

They went into the breakroom. From the easel already sitting up with a stool and the lights down low, Red had apparently anticipated a positive answer. Freddy went and looked it over while Red shut and locked the door.

“I have everything set up,” the smaller bear chirped. “I got the idea of atmosphere from that movie with the sinking ship.”

They had just watched that last night.

A knock on the door. “Mind telling us why we’re locked out?” Bonnie’s voice came through. “We were planning on watching a movie.”

“Drawing lesson!” Red answered. “Freddy’s drawing a portrait of me.”

A loud, ungraceful snort. Then a soft thud. “Ow!” Blu exclaimed.

“Are you sure you should be starting with that? You know Freddy isn’t the best.” A pause. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Freddy responded. He was eyeing the easel warily. “I said the same thing.”

Red waved his hand. “You’ll do fine.”

“Just don’t take too long, okay?” Bonnie requested.

“Yeah, we were planning a nice, romantic night on the couch with some movies and popcorn!” Blu added bitterly.

Red rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he said. He turned back to Freddy. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” the other responded despairingly.

Good enough. Red jogged over and flopped on the couch.

“So graceful,” Freddy commented, smiling a little.

Red stuck out his tongue. He fixed his bowtie and his hat, then brushed down the fur around his buttons. He arranged himself in a pose, his arms loosely behind his head and his hips turned slightly outwards. The cushions made a gentle slope for his back. “How about now?”

Some heat gathered behind Freddy’s cheeks. “Perfect,” he said. He hoped his voice hadn’t come out as squeaky as he thought.

Nearly an hour went by. The scratching of the pencil was nice to hear, though the constant erasing really wasn’t. Freddy’s face was constantly screwed up in concentration while Red had let his eyes fall shut. Some mumbles of voices reached through the door every once in a while, but otherwise they were undisturbed.

Red peeked at him, blue eyes sparking just so. “How’s it coming?”

The nervous expression on Freddy’s face was…fairly concerning. “Fine,” he responded.

It was a little worrying. Plus Red wanted to see and he was getting sore from holding his position. He twitched a little. “Maybe I should…?”

Freddy didn’t even look up. “The whole point of this is for you to stay still for me to draw you, so don’t you dare move a muscle, love.”

Red blushed at the pet-name. He settled back on the couch, pouting. “Fine.”

Twenty minutes later, Freddy let out a sigh. “I think that’s the best I can do.”

Red stretched in his spot. “Wow, you took a while,” he commented. His joints popped faintly. “Blu and Bonnie are going to be so ticked.”

“Yeah…” Freddy mumbled, standing from his stool.

Red stood up and made his way over. “Hey, you did your best. You’re just starting out, after all.” He leaned over. “So what’d you come up with?”

It was…

Red whipped his head up, blushing furiously. “What the hell is this?!”

“It’s you!” Freddy exclaimed, his cheeks heating.

“You drew me with breasts?!”

“That’s your fur tuft!”

“Why do I look like a canoe paddle?!”

“You don’t look like a canoe paddle!”

“What the absolute hell is my face!?”

“Okay, you’ve made your point!” Freddy exploded, his cheeks practically on fire now. “I’m horrible at drawing, I get it!”

Red looked at the picture again. He couldn’t help but grimace. “It’s…not that bad,” he said meekly, trying to save at least some of Freddy’s pride.

“If our argument hadn’t just happened, I would have believed that,” Freddy said flatly. “It looks terrible.”

Great. He was officially the worst boyfriend in the world. Red sighed and leaned his head on Freddy’s shoulder. They _had_ jumped straight into portraits, which had been _his_ idea. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Freddy smiled almost sheepishly. “I can accept that apology,” he said. “How about we start with circles instead?”

That was where they should have started in the first place. “Sure,” Red agreed. “For now let’s just…”

“Absolutely,” the other finished quickly. “I’d love to take a nice, long break from that with some cuddling.”

“That nice, long break is from something that created a monstrosity.”

“It is not a monstrosity.”

The slight petulance in Freddy’s voice had Red pulling back. The last thing he wanted to do was make the other upset again. “Okay, but I want you to get rid of that thing. Burn it.”

Freddy smiled hopefully. “It isn’t that bad…”

Enough slack had been given for it already. “Freddy.”

“Okay, okay, fine. But I just want you to know that I love you in any shape or form.”

“Even as a canoe paddle?” Red asked sarcastically.

Freddy kissed his cheek. “Even as a canoe paddle, love.”

Red giggled. “Silly bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, friend <3
> 
> For anyone passing by, check out Mazanica's tumblr for their awesome/cute art and send them some birthday love!


End file.
